


Told You So

by elizabeth_rice



Series: SBIGTTS Project [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Challenge Response, Humor, Mid-Canon, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: 5 things that Derek and Stiles don't agree on but it still works.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For FFW's prompt: Apple.

#1 The Peter Problem  
Stiles said, "We can't trust him. Weren't you there when he betrayed us? I know I was! Both times!"

"He's not going away so we should hear him out. If he knows something, we can use it."

"Whatever he knows, it'll be to his benefit so we can't trust his sources!"

But Derek turned his back on Stiles and retured to the clearing where the others were waiting.

Stiles was so mad but he stomped behind Derek. Peter was smiling at him but Stiles just wanted to punch him in the nose. 

"Peter, if your information causes more trouble than--"

"Scott, please. I've learnt my lesson and I'm really not interested in starting anything new."

"Please," Stiles rolled his eyes. "What's ever new with you?! You still want to be alpha."

Stiles caught a flash of fury on Peter's face but then he shrugged. "Been there, lost again."

Stiles didn't like this but he knew no one knew as much about the supernatural as Peter did. So he shut up and listened.

In the end, after the pack had comtained the minotaur-like creature, they had to stop Peter from trying to kill Scott. Again.

Stiles stood glaring at Derek and Scott with his arms crossed over his chest.

Derek said, "Don't say it."

Stiles pointed a finger at both of them, "I told you so!"

#2 The Pack Problem  
"Scott's a better alpha than me but you have more complaints with him than you did with me," Derek rubbed his temples.

"He trusts too easily. He lets everyone in."

"He wants to believe that when people ask for a second chance that they will do some good with it. There's nothing with wrong with that."

"Till what they do is cause trouble and endanger all our lives and by then it's too late."

"Stiles, sometimes you have to believe in the best of people. You can't live in peace without that."

"Then believe me! Because I have literally never been wrong about the people we shouldn't trust."

Derek inclined his head and Stiles knew that it was the best that he would get.

#3 The Argent Bestiary  
"I can't believe you still use that thing." Derek glared at the laptop screen. 

"It's got a lot of information in it."

"Information on how to kill supernatural creatures, their weaknesses and a lot of biased descriptions."

"It's not perfect but it's better than going in blind!"

Derek turned away and mumbled, "How can we ever go in blind when we've got you."

Stiles stared at the back of Derek's head and went back to reading with a smile on his face.

#4 Trust  
Stiles had his back to Derek. It had drove him crazy when Derek had hooked up with that guy 'cause he wished it had been him. It drove him crazier when Stiles felt something off about him but no one believed him. "I can't believe you end up trusting people like him but you won't let me in."

"Shut up."

"Oh, great comeback." Stiles faced Derek. "You've convinced me of your ways--"

Derek grabbed Stiles and kissed him. Stiles stood still for a moment, then he grabbed the front of Derek's tshirt and kissed him back.

#5 Relationship Problems  
"No, that doesn't go there. I keep telling you and you won't listen!"

"Stiles, shut up," Derek slammed the hammer on the nail and it split the side of the wardrobe. 

Both of them got quiet. Derek dropped the hammer to the floor and rubbed his hands over his face. 

"Just-- just don't say it."

But when did Stiles ever have self-control. "Ha! I told you so."


End file.
